


We Can Work From Home

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Doctor AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pining, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spanking, Vibrators, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: “Send him sexy pictures. You gotta remind him off all the dick he’s missing out on,” Kuroo was barely containing his laughter as he said it. Straightening up, the phone slipping from his shoulder and he dove for it with a yelp.“He’s at work!” he didn’t mean to sound so scandalized but really. “What if someone sees?”Akaashi has been on the night shift for weeks now. Bokuto is just lonely and horny enough to actually take his friends advice; time to seduce his man.





	1. I'm sending pic after picture

**Author's Note:**

> While it's technically part of the series it can be read alone!

Wallowing in self pity wasn’t exactly something he was proud of okay? But he hadn’t spent any quality time with Akaashi in at least a month. All they got were hurried lunches and dinners, if he was really lucky they might be able to share a bed together, though it was rarely for anything other than sleep at this point. They’d only been together for half a year when Akaashi’s hospital became short staffed and he was put on the night shift. Going from seeing each other at least every other day to this, maybe having dinner twice a week, was hard to process. Plus, if he was being totally honest, sex with Akaashi was the best ever and he was going through withdrawls. Not even just the physical aspect, but Akaashi just understood him. What he wanted, what he needed and he’d never felt a connection like it. 

Grabbing another handful of pork rinds, he munched away, barely even tasting them. It was a Friday night and this was how he was spending his time. Junk food and terrible TV. He at least had plans with Kuroo for a friendly match tomorrow with a few of the guys who were in the area. That should raise his spirits, though it would definitely have been more exciting if Akaashi was there to watch. Sometimes before a game Akaashi would litter his thighs with bite marks, knowing that every little move would have his knee pads rubbing against them. Inevitably his mind would be on Akaashi for half the game but afterwards Akaashi would make it up to him. Lips running over the marks he’d left just hours earlier. 

Sighing, he jumped off the couch, crumbs scattering everywhere. Antsy, he started to pace. He’d been up early, worked a full day, went for dinner with a few guys from the garage, came home to clean, and still he could feel left over energy thrumming through him. Akaashi had taken the earlier shift that day and he’d really been hoping that he would have been home by now. But his phone was silent, which hadn’t stopped him checking it every twenty minutes hoping for a miracle. Checking it again, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest when it burst into life, ringtone cutting through the silence. Fumbling, he couldn’t contain his disappointment when Kuroo’s name was on the screen. 

“Hello,” he sighed into the phone. 

“No need to sound so excited,” Kuroo said and Bokuto could practically feel the eye roll through the phone. “I take it he’s not home yet then.” 

“I’m going crazy.” 

“Going? At least you’re finally admitting it.” There was a brief fumbling on the other side of the phone, before it went a little staticky and Kenma’s voice came on. 

“You have to entice him.” Silence followed his statement as Bokuto tried to work through that one. Faintly he could hear Kuroo making confused noises in the background too. 

“But he’s never here! That’s the problem. I miss him.” Even to his own ears he sounded sad. 

“You have a phone don’t you?” Which sounded a bit like a trick question considering he was on the phone with him at that very moment. 

“Uh yes?”

“Then show him what he’s missing. It’s that simple.” 

“I should send him a selfie?” That would be easily enough. But he didn’t think it would work like Kenma was thinking. It would probably just make Akaashi disappointed that he was at work. And he didn’t want to make him feel bad, honestly he’d been trying his best to be patient and understanding. His boyfriend was doing important work! But he also needed a break too. 

“He’s your friend,” Kenma said before Kuroo came back on the line. 

“I know you love me Kenma!” he yelled through the phone, knowing that he was still on speaker and would be heard. 

“I always knew you two were going to end up running off together,” Kuroo sighed, fake sniffling for dramatic effect. 

“Don’t worry we’ll bring you along too. We’ll need someone to carry our bags.” Maybe what he needed was some tea. Have a hot drink, relax, he might just be able to fall asleep. Heading for the kitchen, phone squeezed between his shoulder and ear he went through the motions of boiling the kettle. 

“Well I don’t know if I want to help you anymore….” 

“You have to! Kenma said so. What am I supposed to be doing?” 

“Send him sexy pictures. You gotta remind him off all the dick he’s missing out on,” Kuroo was barely containing his laughter as he said it. Straightening up, the phone slipping from his shoulder and he dove for it with a yelp.

“He’s at work!” he didn’t mean to sound so scandalized but really. “What if someone sees?” 

“Then he’ll be fired and you’ll get all the time together that you could ever want!” 

“If he’s busy then he won’t check his phone,” Kenma cut in, sounding amused. “But if he’s on call then you’ll make his night.” He shouldn’t be considering it. This was a bad idea. Sexting his boyfriend naked pictures while he was at work had disaster written all over it. And yet. He was lonely, he missed him and Kenma was right. While he was making rounds or with patients he never even had his phone on him. The only way to reach him was to actually call the hospital and request to speak to him. 

“You’re right.” Just like that his mind was made up, whirring with the possibilities. 

“Do you need a cameraman?” Kuroo asked, voice dipping down low in an attempt to sound seductive. Instead it just made him sound like he had a cold coming on. 

“Oh well if Kenma is available-” he didn’t even finish the sentence before the dial tone was ringing in his ear. Laughing he turned off the kettle and went to get ready. He had some seducing to do.

* * *

 

First things first, he took a shower, making sure to scrub every single inch of himself clean. He purposefully used all of Akaashi’s toiletries, spares that had been left there for anytime he spent the night. Usually he stuck to his own stuff, preferring the scents but today he wanted to get into that headspace, have that familiar smell clinging to him. 

Getting to his bedroom, dry and with a towel wrapped around his waist he suddenly started to feel a little embarrassed. Arousal burned low in his gut and he was already hard, had been since before he’d even gotten in the shower. He was tempted to just masturbate, get the release he craved but it wouldn’t be enough, he knew that. What would really get Akaashi going? That was what tonight was about.

Inspiration struck as he remembered the bag he had hidden away in the back of his closet. Excitedly rummaging for it, he dumped the contents onto his bed, lace spilling across his sheets. The lingerie had been bought on a whim, thinking he could surprise Akaashi one weekend, knowing how much the other man loved to see him dressed up. He’d just known the red lacy underwear, complete with garter and stocking, would be the perfect surprise. Throwing his towel towards the corner of the room he slipped into the underwear, adjusting himself to get as much possible to fit beneath the scrap of fabric. Running the stocking up his legs, he had to stretch them over his thighs to get the last few inches up, before fumbling with the garter clasp to get them connected. 

Grabbing his phone, he sank to his knees beside the bed. Spreading his legs, leaning his shoulders against the mattress for support, he cupped himself over the lingerie. He only allowed himself a few strokes, just enough for the friction to set all his nerve endings alight, before opening the camera and taking a picture, lens angled downwards from his chest to catch everything. The resulting picture was lewd, there was already a slight wet spot on the underwear that you could see if you looked close enough and he really hoped Akaashi would. Before he could second guess himself he hit send. Then double checked the outgoing log to make sure he’d sent it to Akaashi. 

Now that the first one was sent it got easier and he was definitely enjoying himself now. Just thinking about Akaashi’s reaction. Thinking about him possibly being in a room with other people, having to hide his reaction, hide the fact that he was getting hard in his scrubs. Or what if he was alone? Would he take the chance, stroking himself through his trousers while thinking about him?

Pushing his underwear down he took a picture stroking his dick. Breaking out the lube, he opened himself up, pushing the scrap of lace to the side. That picture involved lots of twisting but the end result was very suggestive, lace clinging to his fingers but covering up the actual action. Sent. Still no reply. 

Shuffling over to the nightstand, he dug through the bottom drawer, taking a few seconds to decide which dildo he wanted. Eyes landing on the vibrator that was controlled via app, he went with that one, already pulling the app up on his phone. Pushing the knickers down over his hips, he added some lube to the vibrator before working it into himself, a little too fast based on the stretch but fuck it felt so good. It was exactly what he needed. Flipping the switch, shaking hands reached for his phone and hit the screen to turn it on. Bursting to life, he yelled at the stimulation, back arching as he tightly grasped the base of his dick, willing himself not to come yet. Dialing down the vibrations, it took a few minutes before he was sure he wouldn’t immediately spill everywhere if he let go of himself. Practically shaking he propped his phone up on the nightstand, adjusting it till he was in the photo frame. Setting the timer he got into position, bent forward over the bed, one arm holding himself up, the other playing with the vibrator in his ass. Feeling absolutely obscene, he couldn’t help the moans that were falling past his lips, imagining Akaashi was right behind him, directing him on what to do. Caught up in the feeling, it took a few minutes to remember that he had another picture to send. 

Hitting send he decided that was the last picture. There was still no reply and his screen was slightly covered in lube, making it harder to use. He was so close to coming. All the teasing from the last half hour, the excitement of knowing Akaashi would be getting those pictures at any time, were pushing him over the edge. Grasping the base of the vibrator, he starting working it in and out, thrusts unsteady as he pushed back against it. Gasping for breath, he pictured Akaashi telling him what a good job he was doing, how well he’d behaved. Balls tightening he was so close, clenching down on the vibrator, taking in every sensation when his phone started to ring. Almost ignoring it, he caught sight of Akaashi’s picture and immediately reached for it, letting go of the vibrator. 

“You dirty slut. Who sends these types of pictures to someone at work? Or did you send them to everyone, hoping someone would come and fuck you?” Voice pitched low, the slight rasp gave away the fact that Akaashi was definitely turned on by the whole situation. Whimpering, every single filthy word went straight to his cock. Akaashi always knew exactly what to say to him to push him over the edge. Reaching down he knew just a few strokes and it would be over. “Do. Not. Come.” The words were forceful, leaving no room for argument.

“P-please Akaashi please I need-” Tears of frustration built, even as he let go of himself, fighting for control. 

“No. You’ve been bad and don’t deserve it. I’ll be home in twenty minutes. Put the red hemp ropes on the bed and I expect you to be on your knees and waiting for me when I get there. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Twenty minutes.” Line going dead, Bokuto dropped his face onto the bed, fighting the urge to scream. Gathering himself together, he removed the vibrator, turning it off before putting it to the side to be cleaned later. Following Akaashi’s instructions, he laid out the rope, running his fingers over it for a few seconds, anticipation building at what was to come. 

Fixing his underwear and garters, he settling onto his knees in the middle of the room, hands linked behind his head. This was how Akaashi liked him. Open, vulnerable, the pose showcasing his arms and chest perfectly. Thus began the longest twenty minutes of his life. 

  
  
  
  



	2. You're The Boss At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi arrives home to take care of Bokuto.

It felt like hours had passed before he heard the tell tale click of the front door opening. He almost missed it, despite the silence that had settled around him as he waited. There weren’t any clocks in the room for him to track the time and he’d long given up trying to count the seconds. The muscles in his arms were screaming at him for having been in the position too long and his left foot had gone to sleep from kneeling. Steady footsteps made their way down the hall, Bokuto straightening up as they slowed in front of the bedroom door before continuing further into the apartment. Straining, he could make out faint noise coming from the kitchen before the footsteps were coming back. 

Akaashi came in carrying two bottles of water and went to put them on the nightstand without acknowledging him, not even looking in his direction. Biting his lip to keep from speaking out, knowing that was the game Akaashi was playing, he tried to watch him from the corner of his eyes. 

“Arms down, get the blood flowing before we tie them.” He nearly jumped as the silence was broken, gratefully dropping his arms from the upright position. Taking it as permission to move around, he turned so he could watch Akaashi as he inspected the ropes. Rubbing his arms and wiggling his fingers, it didn’t take long for them to feel normal again. Apparently satisfied, Akaashi closed the gap between them, reaching out to card his fingers through his hair. Out of reflex he leaned into the touch, soaking in the feeling of contentment. Usually all the soft touches were saved till after they were done playing, not that he was complaining. “How are you feeling?” 

“Turned on.” The comment earned him a sharp tug on his hair. “Ow!” 

“That was for being smart,” Akaashi said, voice warning him to choose his next words carefully. Tamping down on the sudden urge to laugh, he hummed in agreement. Normally he would have pushed back a little more but he couldn’t risk Akaashi making him wait. Having Akaashi here, feeling the heat coming off of him, was almost enough to send him over the edge. That’s how desperate he was. “Go stand at the bottom of the bed, hands behind your back.” 

Pins and needles erupted in his foot when he got up. Letting out a hiss he hobbled forward a step before shaking it out. When Akaashi reached for him he played it up a little, taking another exaggerated limping step to feel those hands on him. 

“Now you’re pushing it.” Okay so that didn’t work. Taking his place at the end of the bed he stretched his arms out behind him. Picking up the rope Akaashi disappeared from view. Hands guided his shoulders back till his chest was thrust forward and moved his arms into the position they wanted, forearms parallel to the floor. Akaashi took a few slow, deep breaths, his cue for Bokuto to match the rhythm. Out of habit he joined in, heart rate slowing down as the first length of rope was wrapped around his wrists. 

Akaashi loved to tie him up. Sometimes they’d spend an hour or two just playing with the ropes, Akaashi looking for new designs to try out on him. They’d talked about installing hooks into the ceiling so they could actually follow the suspension ties all the way through, rather than just doing it for the aesthetics. It was routine now to go into the mindset of not having to worry or think every time the ropes were brought out. Thoughts quieting, all he was left with was the arousal burning in his gut and the hyperfixation on feeling every tender loop and knot as Akaashi worked. 

Every few minutes there would be a pause as Akaashi ran his fingers under the rope that was already in place, ensuring it wasn’t too tight anywhere. Honestly this was Bokuto’s favourite part. The tender touches that lasted a tad too long to strictly be about checking his work. The way the restraints tightened elsewhere and shifted to accommodate his fingers. Soft spoken words of reassurance as he checked in, constantly affirming that he was okay and comfortable. It always made him feel grounded and like his chest was too small to hold all his emotions. 

Akaashi was definitely drawing it out today. Either as part of the punishment or he was  taking the opportunity to enjoy it for the first time in months. He wasn’t sure which it was but it was torture. 

“Move your fingers for me,” Akaashi instructed, keeping his voice low. Doing as instructed, he took a few seconds to take stock and make sure everything felt comfortable. Reflexively he flexed, pulling against the ropes to test their hold. “How are they?” 

“Still attached.” A swift smack landed on his left thigh, causing him to flinch from the surprise of it. 

“This is your final warning. Keep it up and you won’t be allowed to come tonight. Are we clear?” Voice stern, it sent shivers of pleasure twisting down his spine. He wasn’t one to make idle threats. 

“Yes, I’m sorry,” he apologized, letting his head droop. “The bonds feel good.” A hand settled on the back of his neck, giving a gentle squeeze as he was guided forward till his legs were flush with the bed.

“Spread your legs, lean over the bed. You’re going to be getting fifteen spanks for earlier.” There was a brief pause as Bokuto processed the words. It was unusual for him to be getting so few spanks, especially considering the fact that he’d sent explicit pictures to him while he was at work. Still he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. The sooner the spanking was over the sooner he’d (hopefully) be getting fucked. “Do you know what you’re being punished for?” 

“Yes,” Bokuto confirmed, carefully leaning over the bed so that his dick was now trapped between the mattress and his stomach. After being unable to touch himself for so long the pressure felt amazing. Without even thinking about it he thrust forward, desperate for any kind of friction he could get. A hand clamped down on his waist, preventing him from following through with the movement. 

“You’ve become very disobedient,” Akaashi said, disappointment coating every word. Stomach dropping, Bokuto steeled his resolve to try and be good for the rest of the night. “I’ve been neglecting you.” The words were so quiet he almost missed them. Craning his neck he tried to catch a glimpse of the man behind him but got a light smack for the efforts. “Eyes forward. You’re going to count out loud for me. Are you ready?” Mind whirring, he wanted to deny what Akaashi has said. Wanted to assure him that he hadn’t been neglected, even though he had been feeling it, regardless if there was a good reason or not. No doubt his boyfriend would easily see through the half truth. If Akaashi truly felt guilty that might be why his punishment was to be so light today. 

“I’m ready.” Deciding that there was no point worrying about this right now, Bokuto breathed out deeply, letting the tension leak out from his body. Akaashi would take care of him. He always did. 

Despite knowing it was coming, the first blow was a surprise. Yelping, he counted the stroke. Akaashi liked to pause in between strokes, waiting just long enough for the sting to really register before landing the next one. Sometimes he would draw it out just long enough for Bokuto to start wondering if he was going to stop. 

By the time he’d counted to ten he was a quivering mess. Chest heaving, it took everything in him to try and stave off the orgasm that was building. With every smack he was driven forward and the friction on his cock was torture. Akaashi stopped, hand absently rubbing his ass, giving him time to pull himself together. Neither of them wanted it to be over yet. And cuming before he was told would result in more punishment later or an end to their game tonight, which would be the worst way to end the night. 

“Five more. You’re doing so good.” That was all the warning he got before the next one landed. Mind fuzzy he struggled to keep his thinking straight long enough to count through to the last spank. 

“Fifteen. Thank you Akaashi,” the words tasted like cotton, mouth dry. Sweat was building on his forehead and he felt drained, despite the fact Akaashi had been doing the work. Hands on his shoulder pulled him upright, leaving him swaying slightly as the presence behind him moved away, before a bottle was being pressed to his lips. Sucking down the water greedily, he rolled his shoulders and tested the ropes again. 

“How are the bonds?” Akaashi took a few sips from the bottle before dropping it to the floor, fingers quickly and effectively testing the binding. 

“Still comfortable.” Wiggling his fingers, Akaashi was apparently satisfied with that because he was being pressed forward and over the bed again. The sound of a zipper going down and clothes rustling filled the room and he spread his legs in anticipation when he heard the tell tale click of a lid opening.  “Please Akaashi please-” Pleading for something, anything, the words turned into a groan as Akaashi pushed into him. 

Nerve endings alight, he whined at the feel of denim rubbing against his sensitive skin. Knowing his boyfriend couldn’t wait to be in him, not even for the time it would take to get undressed was driving him wild. Locking his knees he tried to rock back into Akaashi’s thrusts. 

“Fuck, you need it don’t you? You’re already begging,” Akaashi said, voice tight.  The pace he set was brutal, chasing his own orgasm and Bokuto desperately wished his hands were free so he could hold onto something. “You look so fucking good like this.” Noises were spilling past his lips and Bokuto wasn’t even sure what he was seeing, the only words he was actually aware of was his pleading. 

  
“Akaashi please, please i need to cum,” he practically cried, eyes watering from sheer frustration. He’d been on the edge for so long, every part of him was hypersensitive. A hand settled on the base of his neck, pushing him further into the bed as Akaashi applied pressure on either side. 

  
“Are you going to cum for me untouched? Spanked and fucked and you’re going to spill all over yourself? You’ve been so good, I want you to cum for me.” Permission granted, the words wrapped around and filled him. Hand on his neck, Akaashi fucking into him and it was too much. Crying out he let go, cuming all over the bed and himself. Akaashi continued to fuck him through his orgasm, close to his own release if his swearing was anything to go by. Thrusts turning erratic, it wasn’t long before Akaashi followed him over the edge. Hands on either side of his head, Akaashi hung over him panting as he caught his breath, careful not to rest any of his weight on him. Not that Bokuto would really have noticed, he felt almost drunk he was so euphoric. His mind was blank and his eyes kept going in and out of focus. He came to a little bit when Akaashi pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and grumbling in discontent. A breathless laugh sounded behind him, followed by a few sharp snaps and the ropes were being pulled from his arms in one go. 

Limbs like noodles he tried to focus, enough to at least get into bed. Instead, strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was gently manhandled into the bed, sheets stripped away and replaced with a blanket that he kept in the closet for when it was particularly cold. Murmuring incoherently he reached out, searching for Akaashi until the bed shifted with additional weight being added and a warm body cuddled up to him. Finally content he let himself drift off to sleep, his love wrapped up safely in his arms.

* * *

 

Blinking his way slowly into consciousness, he took stock of the fact that the room was dark and the only lights filtering through the curtains were from the street lamps outside. It was still night, so he couldn’t have been asleep for long. Akaashi was still caged in his arms, face pressed into his chest. He’d always wondered how he could breath like that but his boyfriend insisted it was comfortable. Thirsty, with the arm supporting Akaashi’s head feeling numb, he was scared to move incase he woke up his sleeping companion. Slowly he tried to extract himself, moving at a snail’s pace. 

“I’m awake you know.” The muffled voice came from his chest and he had to admit he was slightly relieved. 

“Sorry I need a drink,” he whispered back, somehow feeling like they had to be quiet. Lest they break the spell and Akaashi have to go back to work suddenly. He’s meant to get it himself but before he could protest Akaashi rolled out of his arms, grabbing a bottle from the nightstand and helping him to sit up, pressing it into his hands. 

“How are you feeling?” Akaashi questioned, fingers running lightly down his cheek as he sipped at the water. 

“Amazing.” He was a little sore, and would be stiff tomorrow, but he wouldn’t have changed a thing about it. “Are you okay?”

“I am.” Leaning in for a kiss, they were distracted momentarily. “I want to apologize.” 

“You didn’t hurt me, honestly I loved it,” Bokuto insisted, putting the water to the side for now. “It’s what I was hoping for.” It was better than he could have hoped for. There was a brief time there that he didn’t think Akaashi was even going to respond to the pictures. 

“No, I’m sorry I haven’t been making time for you lately.” Starting to protest, he was cut off by a hand coming up and Akaashi continuing to talk. “You’ve been really patient but it’s not fair for me to ask us to put everything on hold for work.” 

“Your work is important!” 

“It is but so are you, even more so.” It was said with such conviction that Bokuto couldn’t help but to choke up, looking away and clearing his throat. “I’m going to tell the hospital that I need to cut back my hours. No more continued night shifts.” 

“That would be great, I’ve really missed you,” he confessed, lest Akaashi get the wrong impression and think he only missed the sex. 

“I miss you too.” Unable to resist, he leaned over, catching his lips in a soft kiss. “You still need to be properly punished for those pictures though. Dr. Suzuki was beside me when I opened them, luckily I don’t think they noticed.” The thought of one of Akaashi’s uptight coworkers seeing the pictures and their outrage was too much. Bokuto collapsed sideways into Akaashi, clutching his sides as the laughter poured out of him uncontrollably. A beat later and Akaashi was joining in. 

 

They would need to have a real conversation about this, actually talk it through, but for now Bokuto was content to bask in his company. He would just enjoy the moment, that was all that mattered, no point thinking about anything else. Other than that he should maybe send Kenma a thank you fruit basket in the morning. Then Akaashi’s lips were on him again and all thought went out the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look what I finally finished..... I'm off work for the next week so if you have any prompts or just wanna chit chat: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)

**Author's Note:**

> Come freak out with me about our boys on: [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)
> 
> I'm trying to work on this smut thing so prompts are always welcome
> 
> I just love these guys so much..... The second chapter should be up pretty soon !


End file.
